


In Which Lily Realizes Something

by triflingthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triflingthings/pseuds/triflingthings
Summary: It hits Lily suddenly. More suddenly than she would like to admit.





	In Which Lily Realizes Something

Lily Evans and James Potter have been acquaintances for eleven years, since they were both six and just starting school. She thought he was bloody annoying for six of those years - still does, a bit; but in the best way. Five years after meeting, they really and truly became friends. Not close, but friends. They became more than acquaintances through Lily's best friends, Marlene, when she began dating Sirius Black in late year six. Wherever Marlene went, Lily went; wherever Sirius went, James went. Therefore, it meant that Lily and James force themselves to become friends, or constantly third and fourth wheel almost every day. 

So, as Sirius and Marlene occupied themselves in their own little bubble, James and Lily began exchanging stories about things currently going on in their lives, or random stories about their pasts. Lily learned that James was extremely allregic to pineapples, but continued to eat them, despite the rash that gathered around his throat. James learned that Lily adores the color orange, like the sunset, and green, like the forest; but she despised the colors put together. James thought that was rather odd, but respected her opinion anyway. He found himself adoring her odd prefrences. He learned that Lily once convinced her English teacher that she had absolutely no idea how to read, therefore there was no way that she could read Of Mice and Men with the class. James rather liked that story; it made him realize that Lily actually had a michevious side to herself.

In the previous year, though, James and Lily had become rather close. The pair spent time together outside of Sirius and Marlene's dates. They became inseperable, really. If they weren't ice skating in the square, they were exchanging funny Tweets with one another. Of course, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all gave them odd looks, but the pair never questioned it. Instead, they were too wrapped up in their friendship. The two knew everything about one another. Very few secrets were kept between them, and they both orefered it to stay that way. Honesty played a large role in thier friendship, and they both valued that more than anything. 

On the night of June 13, the pair were once again together, just as they had been almost every day since spring term ended and summer began. It was a rather hot night, and James and Lily were in the old treehouse Lily's father had built her and her sister, Pentunia, in Lily's fifth year. As Petunia never used it, even from the beginning, Lily was left to decorate it on her own as she pleased. The walls were lined with shelves full of books of every genre, small Christmas lights hung from the cielings, and a screen hung on one of the walls, with a projector wired to the cieling. But Lily's favorite part was her wall full of pictures. The majority of the photos were either of her and James, or pictures of each of them taken by the other. Some, though, were pictures of their large friend group being the dumbarses they usually are. Both Lily and James's favorite picture was hanging right in the middle. Marlene had taken it on New Year, just as the clock struck midnight. It was a photo of James and Lily on the couch, just moments after James had tackled her. Both of them were laughing their arses off, with the widest shit-eating grins on their faces. The picture was both James and Lily's phone backgrounds, as well.

Tonight, though, was the duo's weekly movie night. Lily had popped in their favorite, Mamma Mia, as James laid out blankets, pillows, and snacks. Of course, Mamma Mia was onlt James's favorite because Lily couldn't resist singing a single song that was sung. James thought that Lily had a rather lovely voice, though she vowed to sing aorund no one other than himself and Marlene. 

Because the night was so hot, Lily was in nothing other than one of James's old t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts, with her fiery hair pulled into a bun of some fashion at the back of her head. Due to her little amount of clothing, Lily could feel every single time she brushed James's arm or leg with her own. It sparked an odd feeling at the pit of her stomach that she had ignored up intil Donna and the Dynamos began to sing at Sophie's bachelorette party.

Thousands of thoughts were swirling in Lily's head at the moment. Why did James look so good tonight, in his t-shit and basketball shorts? Why did his glasses being crooked on his nose suddenly seem so goddamn cute? Why did she want to run her fingers through his hair or over his sun tanned skin? What the hell was going on?

Memories of James and Lily's times together filled her mind all at once. She was beginning to understand why it made her so angry when Ammelia Leighton constantly threw herself at him. She understood why she couldn't stand to be away from him for more than forty-eight hours; why it killed her when his family took a vacation to Australia last minute over their spring break. She was hopelessly in-over her head with this one. She was beyond in love with him. Marlene's constant teasing suddenly seemed like it was true. Everyone's comments about how she would look at him when he made a joke that he thought was funnier than anyone else really did suddenly didn't seem so far-fetched. Lily more than fancied the bloke, the was so far gone that she didn't know what to do.

"May I ask why you aren't sining Super Trouper with the one and only Donna Sheridan?" James asked her in a teasing voice.

"James, I'm in love with you, I think." She didn't realize what she had said until it was too late.

James looked shocked, to say the least. After a few moments of staring at her with his mouth agape, he finally stuttered out, "You think?" 

Lily paused for a moment before eventually thinking, 'Fuck it. It's too late now.' "No, I don't think. Honestly, I've known, somehwere in the back of my mind, for months now."

James didn't say anything for the lomgest thirty seconds of Lily's life. Eventually, she became so embarrassed that she had to cover her face with her hands, both so she didn't have to look at him as she got rejected and so he couln't see the blush creeping along her neck. She let out a surprised squeal, though, when James suddenly pulled her on top of him, smiling like the biggest bloody idiot Lily had ever seen. Before she could say anything, a pair of soft lips were on her own, melting away any thoughts she had at the moment.

When they finally pulled apart, James was still grinning ear-to-ear. "Lil, I've loved you since the day I fucking met you." Lily was stunned. "Really?" she asked, completely taken aback.

"Of course, you daft woman. I've loved everything about you. You're bloody perfect," James said, peppering her face with kisses. Lily blushed the same color as her hair, grinning toothily nonetheless. 

The rest of their night consisted of singing every ABBA song known to man, James taking countless pictures of both Lily and the two of them, and hundreds of soft kisses. Of course, by the time they told their friends, no one was really surprised.

"Wait, you haven't been together this entire time?" "Bloody hell, it's about time." "Sirius, you said it'd happen in July! You owe me twenty pounds!" And so on, and so on. The group was happy for the new couple, though, as they both glowed brighter than they every had.

James looked to Lily in the midst of their friends yelling. "Hey, Lil? There's something I forgot to tell you."

Lily looked curious. "Okay.."

"I'm kind of still with my girlfriend from year two. In fact, I forgot to get her a present for our nine-year anniversary."

Lily sighed. "Good God, I can't believe I've signed up for this."

James simply threw his arm around her waist and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, it's very very late, but I had this idea and I had to roll with it. The ending was a small reference to The Office, when Erin said that she was still dating her boyfriend from kindergarten, I think it was. Anyway, hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
